1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper control device and, more particularly, to a motor control circuit for a wiper motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiper motor control circuit in a type of driving a wiper arm of the wiper apparatus by rotating the wiper motor in the forward direction and the reverse direction alternately is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No.3-13082 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,903.
In the conventional motor control circuit disclosed in above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model document No.3-13082, it is so structured as to allow an electric current to flow in the wiper motor while a contact of the position detecting switch is in contact with a metallic plate of the cam plate. Therefore, the electric current flowing in the wiper motor becomes discontinuous in a case where the contact condition gets worse between the metallic plate and the contact. In the motor control circuit disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,903, an intermission control circuit and a depressed park system are not installed.